I’m a toretto
by Alphawolf2345
Summary: Things go from bad to worse rating may change over time
1. I’m leaving

Mikaela's pov

I was walking around base looking for Sam but no matter where I went I could not find him. I was about to ask bee if he knew where Sam was but just as I walked around the corner what I saw made my heart break.

Sam was kissing a blonde girl. I gasped out loud, Sam must of heard it because he stopped kissing the girl and looked at me.

"Mikaela it's not what it looks like" Sam said as he pushed the girl away from him.

"Really Sam because it looks like you were kissing her," I said pointing to the blond.

"Mikaela please listen me." Sam said walking closer to me.

"Stay away from me sam. We are over" I said tears running down my face. I turned away and ran.

I didn't realise that I had run into the main hanger until I ran into a metal leg. I looked up and saw my guardian. He looked at me and asked

"Mikaela why are you crying."

"I broke up with Sam sidess. Do you know where Lennox and Epps are" i asked looking around only to see Sam and the blond walking into the main hanger.

"Their talking to Optimus." Sideswipe said

"Thanks sides" I said walking over to where i could see Optimus and the two men I was looking for.

"Epps, Lennox" I called but they didn't seem to hear me. I called louder but they just looked at me and gave me a nod of the head. I was slowly losing my temper so by accident i shouted out two names that was meant to be kept a secret

"O'CONNER, PEARCE!" I shouted

At that the hole base had froze. The two men that i had shouted froze and looked at me. I think that they were shocked that I used their other names. They could see that I had tears running down my face and ran over to me.

"Kaela what's wrong" Lennox asked as Epps pulled me into a hug.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay" I said pulling away from the hug

"Why what's wrong" Epps asked

"Sam cheated on me" I said in tears. By now all the autobots had come over to me and the boys

After i said that i heard a low growl come from Epps and Lennox's throats.

"Ok you going where we think your going" Lennox asked

I nodded and then walked off to pack my stuff. Just as I walked off i heard Lennox and Epps having a go at sam.

I walked into the room that I was staying in and began packing. About 30 minutes later I was done packing. Just as i went to leave my room there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Sam. I went to shove past him but he stopped me.

"Sam get out of my way" I said as I pushed him out.

"Mikaela i just want to talk." he said

"About what. About how you cheated on me with a girl you have only just met. I'm not even going to listen anyway so back off" I said as I walked towards the main hanger. Just as I got there Sam ran in front of me. I heard a low growl from behind Sam and looked to see Epps and Lennox. I gave them a look that told them 'I will deal with this' they both nodded and stood back.

By now the hole base was watching me, Sam, Will and Epps. I went to walk towards the garage but yet again Sam stopped me. I dropped my bag on the floor and looked Sam in the eye.

"Sam I am only going to say this once more. Back off." I said with venom in my voice. At this everyone looked at me.

"Mikaela please let me talk to yo…………"

Sam never got to finish whatever he was going to say because he was on the floor holding his nose.

"I warned you to stay away from me." I said as I picked up my bag and walked over to Lennox and Epps. Epps gave me a hug and whispered into my ear 'be careful' i nodded against his shoulder. I let go of Epps and went to hug Lennox but i got stopped by a question.

"Where are you going to go" One of the autobots asked

I turned around and spoke directly to everyone in the room.

"I'm going home. Only Will and Epps knowhere."

As i said that i heard an autobot transform and I looked to see sideswipe in his alt form. I looked at Lennox and Epps who knew what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry sides you can't come with me." I said. When i finished saying that everyone looked at me in shock.

"What I can't come with you." side's said with sadness in his voice

"I'm sorry sides but no" I said as I turned around and hugged Lennox

I pulled away and Lennox gave me a set of keys. I walked over to a part of the hanger that was hand recognition. Everyone was shocked when i put my hand on , it flashed green and the words 'access granted'. I turned back around and everyone was looking at me in shock. Only me, Lennox and Epps can open the door. I turned back around and went through the door. I turned around and waved at everyone as the doors closed.

Lennox's pov

I was talking with Epps and Optimus when i heard mine and Epps names being called. We both looked to who had called us and seen that it was Mikaela we both nodded our heads at her and then carried on talking to optimus until the words that I never thought I would hear again where shouted

"O'CONNER, PEARCE"

I looked at Epps and in an instant we knew who had called us. We both looked over to see Mikaela stood there with tears coming down her face.

Me and Epps ran over to her and asked her what was the matter and all she said was that she was leaving and she can't stay. When Epps asked her why she said that sam had cheated on her. When i heard this me and Epps let a low growl come from our throats.

"Are you going where we think your going" I asked her

All she did was nod and walk off to pack her bags I think. Me and Epps looked at sam

"Are you insane or just that stupid" i asked

"What the hell is wrong with you man" Epps said

After me and Epps had a go at sam we watched as sam walked off. I was thinking that maybe he was leaving but about 30 mins later we heard mikaela. We both watched as mikaela walked out with Sam behind her just as she went to walk towards us Sam got in front of her. Me and Epps let out a growl. She looked over Sam's shoulder and gave us a look that told us that she was going to deal with it.

The next thing we knew Sam was on the floor holding his nose in pain. She then walked up to me and Epps. Epps gave her a hug and told her to be careful. She went to give me a hug when one of the autobots asked her a question

"Where are you going to go"

She looked at us and then answered.

"I'm going home. Only Will and Epps knowhere"

As she finished we heard an autobot transform we looked at the autobot. Mikaela the. Looked at us and spoke to sideswipe.

After she spoke to Sideswipe she came and gave me a hug. When she pulled away I gave her a set of keys which she took. She walked over to the room that was always locked. She placed her hand on the scanner and then a voice was heard 'access granted'. Mikaela turned around as did me and Epps. We saw shocked faces of everyone. The only people who have access to that room where me,Epps and Mikaela.

Me and Epps turned around to look at Mikaela as she waved goodbye as the doors closed. After the doors closed everyone on base looked at me and Epps. Me and Epps just looked at each other and got our phones out.

"Sir. Me and Epps are requesting time off" I said as I looked at Epps who was on his phone

"Yes sir. Thank you." I said. I hung up the phone and looked at Epps. I nodded my head and he spoke on his phone.

"We are on our way"

He then hung up and we walked off to pack our bags. Just as we got to our room we were stopped by Optimus holoform. Epps went into our room to pack our bags.

"This might not be my concern but where are you going"

"I'm sorry Optimus but we can't tell you." I said as Epps came out with our bags.

We walked into the main hanger and over to where Mikaela had gone through. I watched as Epps put his hand on the scanner and the same voice came through 'access granted'. We heard a gasps as we walked through. As the doors closed we were greeted by Mikaela who was waiting for us.

" I knew you guys would come with so u waited." She said

We walked into the room and the lights came on. In a row where three expensive racing cars. We each walked over to one and got in. After we started then up we drove out into the courtyard. I rolled down my window and called out to the autobots.

"We will call when we arrive."

I watched as Mikaela got out and went to the back of her car to grab her leather jacket when we heard the other soldiers catcalling at the outfit she was wearing. She looked at the autobots then got back into the car.

As we drove we shouted

"RIDE OR DIE"


	2. I’m home

Mikaela's pov

I was racing down the motorway with Epps and Lennox behind me. I was trying to get everything that had happened out of my head. I came to a stop and looked at what the sign said. 'Toretto's garage'. I drove my car inside. Lennox and Epps followed. I got out my car and looked around nobody was there. I looked at the door and it was open a little. I went to walk through it when i got stopped by a voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." the voice said behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with roman pearce

"Is that anyway to treat me." i said.

He soon realised who i was and when he looked behind me he saw lennox and …

" Robert. Nice to see you brother" Roman said as he walked over to Epps

"Right back at you" Epps said hugging roman

All of a sudden I heard a voice that i hadn't heard in a few years

"Yo roman where you gone man" a man's voice said

"In here man. You are never going to guess who i just found" roman shouted back.

As Roman let go of Epps he looked towards the door where a shadow was stood.

"Who?" the man asked.

As he walked in i ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was taken by surprise before realizing who i was.

"Kaela" he said with a look of shock on his face

"Hi big brother." i said as i continued to hug him. He pulled his arms around me before picking me up.

"What are you doing here" he asked as he put me down.

"I had to leave Dom. I couldn't stay." i said as i started to cry.

Lennox and Epps came up to me and took me out of Dom's arms and hugged me. When dom asked what i meant i totally lost it and burst into tears.

"Hey dom why don't you go and get the team so i can explain it to everyone at one time. " lennox said as he let Epps hug me.

"Ok" dom said and walked out

DOM'S POV

I was looking for roman when i heard him talking to someone. So i shouted out

"Yo Roman where you gone man" i shouted

"In here man. You are never going to guess who i found " roman shouted back

I walked towards the garage.

"Who" i said. Just as i got in to the garage a girl ran up to me and hugged me

I was taken by surprise before I realized who it was.

"Kaela" i said with a look of shock on my face.

"Hi big brother." Mikaela said as she continued to hug me. I pulled her up into my arms and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" i asked her as i put her down.

"I had to leave dom. I could not stay." mikaela said as she started to cry.

Lennox and Epps came over to her and took her out of my arms and hugged her. When i asked her what she meant she just broke into tears.

"Hey dom why don't you go and get the team then i can explain it to everyone at one time." lennox said as he let Epps hug mikaela.

"Ok" i said as i walked off

OUTSIDE

I walked over to the team and they all saw that i was worried. Letty walked up to me. She gave me a hug then spoke to me

"you ok" she asked. As she said that the rest of the team came over.

"Yeah. you guys need to go to the garage." i said. They all gave me a funny look but nodded.

I walked back to the garage and when i got there mikaela was asleep on the sofa.

"What is it that you wanted us in here for." Mia asked as she came in with Brian. Just as i went to answer Will beat me to it.

"So that i could explain something." Will said as he walked out from the shadow's with epps behind him.

"Will. what are you doing here" Brian asked looking at Will and Epps then looking over to the sofa to see mikaela asleep.

"And why is mikaela asleep on the sofa." brian said. When he said that the rest of the team looked at the sofa and seen what he was on about.

Mia and letty walked over to the sofa and woke mikaela up. When she woke up she looked at them and gave them a hug.

"Mikaela what's wrong." Mia asked as letty rubbed her back.

"I had to leave. I can't go back." Mikaela said. I watched as she started crying again which was making me even more angry.

" will someone tell me why my little sister is crying" i shouted. Everyone looked at me and then Will spoke and what he said me and the rest of the male's on the team angry.

" sam cheated on mikaela with another girl and when mikaela told sam she was leaving him he tried to say that he didn't do anything. So we left but me and Epps have to go back to base soon."Will said. I was furious. I looked at everyone else and could see that they felt the same.

"HE DID WHAT" we all shouted. I looked over to mikaela who was crying into Mia's shoulder. I was so angry i walked out and went to get into my car when the boys came out of the garage leaving Mikaela, Mia, Letty and Gisele together.

"Dom, Dom. stop" i heard lennox and Epps calling me.

I turned around and looked at the guys they were walking towards their cars. We all had the same idea even Will and Epps

"We have to be careful. Sam is very protected." Epps said. We all nodded and got into our cars.

We all pulled of and started to drive to diego garcia. We all were determined to make sam see who he was messing with.

3 hours later

Sam's pov

I was talking to bumblebee and the other autobots when out of nowhere 8 cars came around the corner. I stopped talking to the autobots and they transformed into their vehicle forms.

I watched as the cars stopped and out came loads of guys. I recognized 4 of the men out of the 8 that had gotten out. They all looked at me and looked pissed off. Soon they were walking towards me. I went to get into bee when a voice said

"I wouldn't do that sam. You will just piss them off more." lennox said

I shut bee's door and went to walk over when the autobots doors open and their holoforms step out.

"Lennox what is going on here" optimus asked

"I'm sorry Optimus but this is out of my hands" lennox said. Soon i realized who one of the men was. Once i realized who it was i didn't mean to say it out loud but i did.

"Oh shit" i said. The autobots looked at me then back at the men

" you finally realized who i am then sam." the bald one said

"I guess she told you what happen." i said. The autobots looked at me when the men all nodded their heads.

" yeah and i swear to god if you end up with that girl i will kill you" the bald guy said

"Who do you think you are." ironhide's holoform asked. I looked at ironhide and shock my head. Before i could say anything the bald guy spoke up.

"I'm one very angry brother that's who i am." he said.

"Can we have an actual name." bumblebee said

"Sure i'm Dominic Toretto. Mikaela's older brother." Dom said. Soon realization on the soldiers faces turned into nervousness. The soldiers all took a step back and when they did the autobots looked at them. All was fine until dom spoke

"Oh by the way autobots you don't have to hide" dom said

All the autobots and soldiers looked in shock

"How do you no what we are" optimus asked as they all transformed

"Mikaela dose talk to us and we did happen to be in mission city when the big fight went down." brian said coming to stand next to Dom. i soon realized that the hole team was their and i was crapping myself.

All was calm until han's phone went. When han looked who was calling he was happy but as soon as he answered it he looked scared han put it on speaker

~ gisele ~

~Han listen me and the girls are going to hospital ~

~why~ 

~it's mikaela.~

~why what's wrong with her~ 

~one minute we are all talking about what has happened the next thing we now mikaela is on the floor holding her stomach in pain~ 

~ ok hang tight we are on our way back~ 

~hurry.~

I watched as Han and the other men looked at each other and ran back to their cars. I watched as Dom turned around to look at me

"Stay away from us or else." I looked at the other guys and then Dom got into his car and drove of with the others following.

I turned around and saw the autobots looking at me. Me and the autobots went to walk of but a voice stopped us.

"So your just going to ignore the fact that the only girl that treated us like family is on the way to the hospital and we aren't going to make sure she is ok."

I went to speak but Optimus spoke.

"Sideswipe he made it very clear that he doesn't want us near."

Sideswipe looked at all of us. The next thing I knew he had transformed and raced away following Dom and the team.

"Well that went well" ironhide said

"Don't start" Optimus replied

Dom's pov

We were racing down the motorway swerving in and out of the cars. When we saw the hospital in site we picked up speed and pulled into the hospital parking lot. We all parked up and went to walk inside when we heard a car pull up by mine.

I watched as a man got out he looked about 23. I looked over the car and saw the autobot sign. I went to step forward but was stopped when he said

"Please I just want to make sure she is ok. She is the only one that made me feel like I had a family. And I am her guardian."

I then spoke to him

"Which one are you."

"I'm Sideswipe." He said

"Mikaela has spoke a lot about you. She said that you were the only one that made her feel welcome. " I said

"Can I have your names." Sideswipe said

"Sure. I'm Dom. Then this is Brian, Vince, Tej, Roman and Han." I said as he nodded

We all started to walk in to the hospital to see letty, Mia and Gisele in all sat down with tears down their face. We walked up to them and as soon as they seen us they jumped up and ran to me, Brian and Han

Before any of us could ask a doctor came through the doors.

"Family of mikaela." We all nodded and the doctor showed us to a room. He then looked at letty, Mia and gisele.

"You girls have just saved that girls life." He said.

We all looked at each other and then back to the doctor. I then went to speak but someone from behind us did.

"What do you mean"

We all turned around and saw the other autobots and Sam.

"What are you lot doing here. I thought we made it clear for you to stay away from us." I said as I went to walk towards them but was stopped when letty pulled on my arm

"Babe just leave it." She said as stood next to her.

"So what did you mean when you said that the girls saved her life." Will asked as he looked at us.

"If they hadn't of brought her in she would of died. Unfortunately I am only allowed to talk to family." The doctor said

"I'm her brother, and then over there are her family as well." I said pointing at the team I then turned to the autobots. " I have no idea who they are though."

"I'm Mikaela's boyfriend. And this is her family." Sam said. I went to walk forward but was stopped when my team pulled me back

"Well actually." A voice made us all turn and see Sideswipe

"I'm her Guardian at the moment so I believe that I get to say who is allowed to here if I'm correct."

I looked at the autobots who were looking at Sideswipe

"Ok Mr…" the doctor said

"Oh...Mr Barton. Hank Barton." Sideswipe said holding his hand out for the doctor to shake

"Ok Mr Barton. Well if you could come with me please." The doctor said shaking his hand before walking off

"Actually I was wondering if they could come as well. They are very protective over Mikaela." Sideswipe replied looking over at me and the team.

"Of course. What about them." The doctor said pointing towards the autobots and Sam

"They can leave they have no right being here." Sideswipe said. Then he walked over to the autobots

"Don't ask me to come back because the answer will be no." He said then followed the doctor with us behind him. Leaving the autobots shocked

Sideswipes POV

I can't believe what just happen and now here I am with Mikaela's brother and her family.

Before any of us could talk the doctor walked out

Family of mikaela." We all nodded and the doctor showed us to a room. He then looked at letty, Mia and gisele.

"You girls have just saved that girls life." He said.

We all looked at each other and then back to the doctor. I then went to speak but someone from behind us did.

"What do you mean"

We all turned around and saw the other autobots and Sam.

"What are you lot doing here. I thought we made it clear for you to stay away from us." Dom said as He went to walk towards them but was stopped when letty pulled on his arm

"Babe just leave it." Letty said as she stood next to him

"So what did you mean when you said that the girls saved her life." Will asked as he looked at us.

"If they hadn't of brought her in she would of died. Unfortunately I am only allowed to talk to family." The doctor said

"I'm her brother, and then over there are her family as well." Dom said pointing at the team and me. He then turned to the autobots. " I have no idea who they are though."

"I'm Mikaela's boyfriend. And this is her family." Sam said. Dom went to walk forward but was stopped when his team pulled him back

"Well actually." I said making everyone turn and look at me

"I'm her Guardian at the moment so I believe that I get to say who is allowed to be here if I'm correct."

I looked at the autobots who were looking at Me

"Ok Mr…" the doctor said

"Oh...Mr Barton. Hank Barton." I said holding my hand out for the doctor to shake

"Ok Mr Barton. Well if you could come with me please." The doctor said shaking my hand before walking off

"Actually I was wondering if they could come as well. They are very protective over Mikaela." I replied looking over at Dom and the team.

"Of course. What about them." The doctor said pointing towards the autobots and Sam

"They can leave they have no right being here." I said. I walked over to the autobots

"Don't ask me to come back because the answer will be no." I said then followed the doctor with the team behind me. Leaving the autobots shocked

With the doctor

No ones POV

As we all came into a room the doctor shit the door and told us to sit down and told us what had happen. Everyone looked at each other before the girls broke into tears.

"What are you saying that if the girls hadn't of acted so quickly we would of lost Mikaela. " Brian said holding Mia close.

"Yes if they hadn't of acted so quickly then she may of died" the doctor said

The doctor stood up and walked towards the door "I will leave you alone for a while. When you are ready I can take you to her." He siad as he opened the door

"Thank you doctor." Sideswipe said as the doctor left.

Sideswipe got up and went to Dom

"Dom I no you don't want the autobots to no but can I tell my brother I can feel his worry through our bond. He is really worried and wants to come by but Optimus is not allowing him out." He said

Dom just nodded his head as sideswipe walked of to tell Sunstreaker


End file.
